Always There
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: G1 After having Sunstreaker and Sideswipe accidentally land on top of Prowl after a miss attempt of doing their Jet Judo no one knew how that really affected Prowl from the inside. But when Prowl started to not show up for meetings one day, it is his b
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1) After having Sunstreaker and Sideswipe accidentally land on top of Prowl after a miss attempt of doing their Jet Judo no one knew how that really affected Prowl from the inside. But when Prowl started to not show up for meetings one day, it is his bonded brother, Jazz, to discover the reason.

Parings:  
Jazz and Prowl (like a brotherly bond even though they don't share the same creators) – Sometimes is bond makes others believe their bond is on a mate level when clearly it's not

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Always There  
by Yami-Yugi

Prologue

Bonded. In Cybertronian culture the word had many meanings. One main and more common one was one to bond with a mate, to created sparklings. Another one was a brothers bond, this one was not as common cause there weren't many Cybertronians who had a brother. The brothers bond also has some characteristics as the bond between mates and it depends on the brothers who have the bond on those characteristics. There is this one special brothers bond what ones don't have to be real brothers to have this. This could happen if one spark desperately needs part of another to live, bonding the spark and the one who gave a piece of their spark for the other.

Chapter 1

It was an all out war once again against the Decepticons. All the Autobots were doing their part to fight them off. Suddenly the twins were shot out of the sky. They where TRYING to do their Jet Judo on Thundercraker. "PRIMUS!" Sideswipe shouted as he and his twin free fall "WE'RE GOING TO BE SQUISH BY THE GROUND SUNNY!"

**CLANG!** "That's was a soft landing." said Sunstreaker.

"...Primus...can you two...get...OFF ME!" They looked down and were shock to see they were ON TOP of Prowl.

"Primus! Prowl! We're SOOO sorry!" Sideswipe said as he and his brother clamber off the 2IC.

They helped him up. "We really are..." Prowl glared at them. "Thanks for the catch sir anyways." added Sunstreaker with a smile "I hated to think what would happen when my body got ding up by rocks." Prowl sighed.

"...Get back to front lines you two..." he ordered. They almost jumped to obey.

* * *

Once the battle was over and everyone got back to the base, Prowl headed over to the Med bay. When the twins LANDED on top of him, he wanted to make sure nothing got damage. When he arrived at the Medical Bay Ratchet was busy with the days battle wounds on some of the other members of the group. _Maybe I should come back later._ he thought as he turned and headed the other way. He felt a small pain but it went away quickly. _Must just be sore from those dang trouble makers..._ He just shrugged and decided a rest would be better. Nothing seemed to be too messed up from the fall. With that Prowl headed off towards his quarters.

* * *

When he got there, he lay down in his recharge bed and tried to fall asleep. He did fall right to sleep, but he was woken up VERY early in the morning by that same small sharp pain in his chest. _Primus...maybe I should see Ratchet..._ Prowl tried to get up from his recharge bed. The pain hurt more for a bit. _Primus..._ It soon went away enough for him to get checked out. He slowly got up and went to go see Ratchet. _I hope he's awake..._

* * *

He got to the Medical Bay and knocked on the door. "...Ratchet? You awake?"

There was some grumbling as said Autobot answered the door. Ratchet was a bit surprise to see Prowl standing there. "Prowl do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"...Yes...I meant to come see you earlier but you were busy. I need to see you. Something's wrong."

Ratchet looked at him a bit confused. "What you mean something is wrong?" At that moment, the small sharp pain came again. It lasted a bit longer and caused him to be short of breath. Ratchet looked worried.

"See what I mean?"

"Yeah, come on inside and let me have a look." Ratchet sighed as he checked him. "How did you manage to dent your spark compartment like this?"

"Not sure. I say it was the twins when they landed on me yesterday."

"Landed on you?" Prowl nodded.

"They tried to Jet Judo Thundercracker, but they were shot out of the sky. They accidentally landed on me. From very high up mind you." Prowl added.

"That would be how. You're lucky it didn't cause any serious internal damage," Ratchet said as he carefully repaired the inside of the compartment.

"Yeah...that wouldn't be good."

Ratchet nodded. "Alright, you should be fine now. I wish you would have come to me sooner."

"Thanks Ratchet. Sorry to wake you."

"I'd rather be woken up then deal with a dead or dying Autobot." Prowl nods. "Go back to bed and get a few more hours sleep."

"Yeah. Goodnight Ratchet."

"Goodnight Prowl." Ratchet watched as Prowl left to head back to his quarters.

* * *

The next morning, Prowl woke up just fine. He sighed in relief. He pushed away what happened last night and went on with his duties. _Well good thing I came to Ratchet when I did._ He headed to the Rec Room to get a cup of energon to start off the day.

He notices a couple of Autobots in the room. "Morning Prowl!" greeted Hound.

"Good morning, Hound." He greeted the few others and they shared good mornings as well.

"See you at our meeting," Jazz smiled as he left the room.

"See you at the meeting," Prowl nodded as he waved goodbye to Jazz. Prowl then head over to get his morning energon. He prepared a cup from his supply. He smiled and was just about to drink it, when the pain came again. It was very bad this time. It was so bad, that he dropped the cup, shattering it on the floor. He gripped his chest where his spark compartment was and collapsed to his knees. Greatfuly there was some Autobots still in the room.

"Prowl!" cried Ratchet as he put down his morning cup of energon and rushed to him. Prowl wince in pain as he tried to move.

"...M-maybe...it...did more damage...than...we thought..." he said, trying to pull himself up to his feet.

"Maybe you should rest in your quarters?"

"Maybe..." Ratchet helped him up and led him away. The Autobots that was in the Rec Room looked at each other worriedly.

"Everyone, worry about yourselves," Ratchet said as he noticed some wanting to follow. With that Ratchet left with Prowl towards the SIC's quarters.

* * *

Once at Prowl's room, Ratchet helped him into his recharge bed. But just as Prowl lied down, his chest hurt again and he became short of breath again. "...R-Ratchet..."

"There must be something I overlooked. This is worse than we thought. Try to rest while I get things from my office." Prowl nods weakly. _Primus, hang on!_ At that moment something got worse as Prowl felt some of his systems going into stasis lock.

"W-wh-what...in...?"

* * *

During this, Jazz was wondering why Prowl hadn't shown up. His spark soon answered with a very bad feeling. Something wasn't right with his friend. "Jazz?" Optimus started when he saw the look on the Jazz's face.

"I've got this feelin'... somethin's wrong with Prowl." Optimus looked confused as Jazz suddenly raced out of the room. He calmly got up and followed. Jazz ran until he got to Prowl's room. "Prowl? Are you okay, man?" Very dull optics just looked at him. "You don't look so good, buddy. You look like you caught the twins doin' somethin' nasty bad." At that moment Ratchet came back in.

"Jazz?"

"Is he gonna be okay, doc?" he asked worriedly. "I felt somethin' wrong, especially when he was late for our meeting."

"I don't know. Let me see." He came over to Prowl and thoroughly checked him over. During this time Optimus appeared in the door way and he wasn't alone. Almost half the Ark's crew was behind him. Optimus didn't walk to the living quarters for no reason, not to mention some of them had spread word on this morning's happenings.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked confused "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to figure that out. Get these people away from the room!" he growled. Optimus pushed the crowd a few feet away.

* * *

There was a huge crowd crowded around the entrance to Prowl's quarters when Bumblebee and Spike came up. "I wonder why everyone is over here?" Spike wonder as he looked up at Bumblebee.

"I don't know. But I know pretty soon Prowl will come out and drive everyone away." That's when they notice Optimus was in with the crowd. Bumblebee and Spike looked at each other before carefully making their way through the crowd to where Optimus stood in front of the crowd. That's when they notice the door to Prowl's quarters was wide open and inside they could only see some of Prowl cause the rest of Prowl's body was blocked by Ratchet and Jazz that was in the room as well. "Optimus..." Bumblebee started as he looked up their leader "What's going on?"

Optimus sighed as he slowly looked down at Bumblebee. "We're not quite sure." he said "Prowl didn't show up for a meeting and Jazz... Well Jazz got this feeling something was wrong..."

"Jazz, stay with him, I'll be right back." they heard Ratchet said.

Just as Ratchet turns and headed to where the crowd stood outside that's when Bumblebee and Spike finally could see the rest of Prowl. The SIC was laid prone on his recharge bed, his optics at half strength. Jazz could be seen holding onto one of Prowl's hands talking softly to him, too softly to know what he was saying. But the look on the saboteur's face showed Jazz was very worried and a little scared. "Well Ratchet?" Optimus asked once the CMO stood in the door way "What's wrong?"

"Not very sure. He's physically fine on the outside but..." Ratchet begin "I need to get something from medical. The problem could be internal."

Optimus nods. "Get on with it." he said. He then turns to the crowd of Autobots behind him. "Everyone, get back to your duties." he commanded. A moan of disappointment and worry came from the crowd. "I promise I'll tell let you all know as soon as Ratchet knows." he said. With that said the crowd started to part.

Ratchet notice Bumblebee and Spike. "Why don't you two go and help Jazz?" he suggested to them before it was just Bumblebee and Spike where the only ones standing outside of the door.

The two looked at each other again before slowly heading in side Prowl's room. As they got near, they could finally hear what Jazz was saying. "Hold on Prowl, Ratchet will find out what's wrong. Everything is going to be okay."

One could hear the SIC was having trouble with his air intakes for it sounded very uneven for a normal mech. "Jazz...?" Bumblebee started.

It took that moment for Jazz to realize Bumblebee and Spike was in the room. He slowly turned to look at them. "Oh, hey you two." he said, trying to smile and act like he usually do but one could tell he was still very worried.

"Is Prowl okay?" Bumblebee asked. He was beginning to worry too. Spike looked concerned.

"B-ee..." Prowl spoke weakly.

"Save yer energy Prowl." Jazz said. He slowly reached out to Bumblebee weakly. Worried blue optics looked back at him. Ratchet rushed in, carrying the device he needed.

"Bee get out of the way please." Ratchet asked as nicely as he could. It took him a moment, but he moved. Soon Ratchet was back at work trying to figure out what was going on with Prowl. "Primus! No wonder! Everyone out!"

"Ratchet? What's wrong man?" Jazz asked.

"I said everyone out! Everyone leave, except you Jazz."

"Ahhh...okay."

"Come on Bee." said Spike. Bumblebee sighed in worry, but did as told.

Once Bumblebee and Spike left, Jazz looked at Ratchet a bit worried. "Ratchet? What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Prowl's spark is too weak to support him anymore. Half of his systems are in stasis lock." Ratchet sighed heavily. "He's...he's going into what human's call 'Cardiac Arrest'. His spark can't support his systems. The damage to his spark compartment from the twins the other day helped. It greatly weakened his spark because the compartment is so delicate. The damage affected the spark's energy pulse."

Jazz looked shock. "Ya got to do something man!"

"That's just it, I can't! Even if I were to take his systems out of lock, they would just go right back into it."

"There's gotta be something!"

"There is only one thing that can. That's why I kept you here. Close the door."

"Okay..." Jazz said still a bit confused as he went over and closed said door "Now what?"

Prowl "coughed" horribly and took more shallow breaths. "You have to Spark Share with him."

"I what?"

"Not to create a sparkling. This is slightly different. How do I explain this... It's what the humans would call an organ transplant. You have to give him part of your spark or he'll die."

Jazz looked shock. "But why me?"

"Because you are the closest to him. You two are good friends aren't you? The only other person that would willingly do it is probably me, but I can't. For one, I'm too old, and two, I don't want to if I don't have to."

Jazz slowly looked over at Prowl for a sec. "Okay, I'll do it man." he said.

"Alright." Ratchet turned away and walked a few feet away to give them privacy.

"Soo...how am I supposed to do this Ratch?"

"Just as you normally would with a femme."

"Okay Ratch if ya say so." Jazz said. He slowly came near Prowl. Prowl weakly looked up at him with very dim optics. "Prowl old buddy," Jazz started "I hope this will work." He sighed and opened his compartment. He took a piece of his spark into his hands. He closed his eyes, praying to Primus it worked as he carefully put the piece in Prowl's compartment. The piece of his spark met Prowl's and they pulsed as they fused together into one. Prowl's optics became bright again and his systems slowly unlocked.

"J-Jazz?"

"Thank Primus! Literally."

"...J-Jazz...I can feel you...feel your spark in mine."

"Yeah... It was all we can do to help ya."

"It worked. That's a relief," Ratchet sighed. Prowl slowly and carefully tried to sit up.

"So...you're spark...IS in mine?" Jazz and Ratchet nodded. "Th-then...then that makes...us...Brothers."

Jazz laughed a bit. "I guess it does." he said. Prowl smiled. He was able to sit up, but was too weak to sit up for very long. Jazz help him to lie down. "Maybe ya shouldn't try that."

Prowl nodded. "Yeah... I think I'll rest awhile first."

"Alright, my work here is done. Jazz, if you want you can stay. Get some rest, Prowl," Ratchet said as he cleaned everything up and walked out.

Jazz watched as Prowl went back into recharge. He smiled a bit to see his new "brother" sleeping. _Don't worry me like that again...brother. _ Jazz smiled at the thought as he left the room to let Prowl rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: (G1) After having Sunstreaker and Sideswipe accidentally land on top of Prowl after a miss attempt of doing their Jet Judo no one knew how that really affected Prowl from the inside. But when Prowl started to not show up for meetings one day, it is his bonded brother, Jazz, to discover the reason.

Parings:  
Jazz and Prowl (like a brotherly bond even though they don't share the same creators) – Sometimes is bond makes others believe their bond is on a mate level when clearly it's not

_blah_ – thinking  
'_blah_' – Comm. Specking

Always There  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

"Prowl did what?" Bumblebee and Spike asked together very confused.

"Prowl literally attacked Ratchet and all Ratchet was doing was trying to fix him after being out numbered by those three new seekers." said Sideswipe.

"Yeah now he's in his own brig." said Sunstreaker.

"Wait, they put him in a cell still injured?" Spike asked confused.

"Well First Aid was afraid Prowl might attack him as well." said Sideswipe.

- - -

"Jazz, are you sure about this?" Optimus asked as he and Jazz headed to the brig.

"I know Prowl would never attack Ratchet on purpose." Jazz said "Something else is wrong with him, not just being injured."

"You're getting another bad feeling again Jazz? Or dose it has to do what happened to Prowl last mouth that you have to give him a part of your spark?"

"I can't really explain it Prime. I just know."

They arrived at the brig, Ironhide was on duty. He looked up from his post when he saw them. "Ironhide," started Optimus "How's Prowl doing?"

"He's been quiet ever since he got here." the old warrior spoke "Hasn't made a peep." Durning all this, Jazz walked deeper into the brig until he reached the cell the SIC was in.

"Hide, let me in." said Jazz in a serious matter.

"You can't be serious. Prowl might attack ya like he did to Ratchet." said Ironhide.

"He won't man. Now let me in. He needs me Hide."

Ironhide looked confused. "Just do it Ironhide." said Optimus "Jazz may be on to something."

"Okay if you say so Prime." said Ironhide. With that Ironhide keyed in the code to open the door to the cell. Jazz went in slowly. Optimus and Ironhide watched.

"Prowl…?" Jazz started as he went over to him and slowly put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you-…!" he snapped as he turned towards the voice.

"Hey, it's me bro. Chill out."

"…Jazz…" Said bot could feel his spark reaching out to his.

"What's got you into so much trouble, Prowl?"

"…"

"Hey…" he started, switching to a soft whisper only Prowl could hear. "You can tell me? I won't hold anything against you."

"…" He was silent, because he knew Optimus and Ironhide were watching. Jazz could sense it.

"This…may sound odd, but could you…leave the room?"

"No way! What if he goes stir crazy again?"

"…You sure you'll be alright, Jazz?"

"Yeah. I know he won't hurt me, I just…know…"

"Alright. Ironhide, lock the cell and let's leave them alone. I have a good feeling Jazz will be able to get through to him better than any of us will."

"But Prime…"

"Just do it, Ironhide. Jazz knows what he's doing. If it's the only way to help Prowl, I want it done." Ironhide nodded, knowing Optimus was right. He sighed and went back over to the cell.

"Alright, Jazz. If you can help 'im out, we'll leave. I'm locking ya in as a precaution."

"I know, Hide." He nodded and closed the cell again.

"I hope ya can help 'im, for his sake." Jazz nodded and waited for them to leave. Once they had left, he turned back to Prowl.

Prowl was lying on the recharge bed that was there. He was still a wreck, still injured from the attack. It looked like the injured SIC was in a light recharge when Jazz gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Prowl blotted from recharge, ready to attack. At that moment Jazz notice Prowl's optics, they were a bit cracked and scuffed up. "Easy Prowl, it's just me." Jazz spoke calmly.

"J-Jazz...?"

Jazz smiled. "Yeah. What's got ya outta tune, bro?" he asked softly, in a brotherly tone. Prowl felt around and brought his hand up to his optics.

"…I-I…I can't see… My optics were injured in the fight."

"No wonder you attacked."

"Attacked who? Did I injure anyone?"

"Yeah… You attacked Ratchet."

"What!" he said bolting up. "…Th-that's what happened… H-how I ended up in here…"

"Take it easy man…" Jazz said, helping him sit up more comfortably.

"…Do…Do the twins know?"

"Know what? That YOU of all people ended up in the brig?" Jazz laughed. "Yeah… You freaked everyone out, attacking Ratchet like that."

"Slag… I hope I didn't injure him too badly."

"Nah. Well, I better tell Optimus and Ironhide that you're alright. We were all worried about ya."

"…" Jazz smiled and pulled him into an embrace.

"Hey man, now that we know what's wrong, we can fix it and forget this whole mess." Prowl nodded and pulled away from the hug. He felt his eyes again and then grabbed Jazz's hand.

"I'll need help…"

"I'm there for ya, man." Jazz helped him stand up and guided him up to the cell. "Hang on. I have to let Ironhide know to let us out." '_Jazz to Ironhide, come in Ironhide._'

'_Jazz? Yer alright?_'

'_Yeah, I'm fine. Can you come let us out?_'

'_Did you figure out what's got Prowl's circuits crossed?_'

'_Yeah…he needs Ratchet.'_

'_You sure about-…_'

'_I'm fine, Ironhide. I'm mentally stable and my processors work fine,_' Prowl cut in, having felt around for his communicator with his free hand.

'_Good to hear from ya, Prowl. I'm glad yer alright. You had us scared that you'd gone rouge._'

'_Just come let us out…_'Jazz said a bit frustrated. He braced Prowl a bit more comfortably. "He didn't mean anything by that. He was just worried like everyone else," he spoke softly in that brotherly tone again. Prowl nodded and they waited for Ironhide to come let them out. Ironhide soon arrived. He was still a bit unsure but unlocks the cell door anyways. "Okay, buddy. Let's get you to Ratchet," Jazz said, gently leading Prowl out of the cell. Ironhide step aside to let them by.

"Sorry 'bout lockin ya in there, Prowl. It was for your safety and ours," Ironhide said.

"I understand..." Prowl spoke softly, trying to look towards Ironhide's direction. Ironhide smiled and watched them leave. As soon as they were gone, he closed the cell and went back to duty.

- - -

Every Autobot that the two past on their way back to the medical bay stopped what they were doing then they saw them. Some whispered things about what had happened. Others started to figure out the way both Autobots acted towards each other. Prowl, even thought he couldn't see at the moment could hear most of what they were saying. He "glared" at them, especially the ones talking about his relationship with Jazz. He could feel their silent laughter. "Ignore them, Prowl." Jazz whispered "They don't know what their talking about." He sighed sadly, but nodded.

- - -

The two soon arrived back in the med bay. Ratchet was just finishing up something when he and First Aid saw them. "...Jazz? He didn't attack you?" First Aid spat out.

"...You better have a good reason for attacking me..." Ratchet glared. Prowl slowly glanced down at the floor.

Jazz could sense his embarrassment and put his arm more comfortingly around him. He gently rubbed his arm. "Hey man, it's no big."

"What happened to cause you to react like that?" Ratchet asked a more concerned tone in his voice.

"...My optics..."

"That explains a lot. Let's see what I can do." He walked back over to what he was doing and started to clear off the table. Jazz guided Prowl inside. First Aid was still a bit unsure and still a bit scared. He skirted away when they got close. "Okay," Ratchet said. Jazz helped Prowl lie down. He took hold of one of his hands to let him know he was still there. "Okay, Prowl. It's just me. No one else is going to do anything. I'm just going to repair your injuries." Prowl nods weakly. He tensed a little as Ratchet slowly and carefully examined his optics and felt around them. "What happened out there? Could you see who it was before you were injured?" he asked.

"..."

"Prowl...? Who was it?" Jazz whispered.

"...Megatron's three new seekers..."

"You mean the same three that cornered and attacked you?" Ratchet asked. Prowl nods. "How did they manage to damage your optics like this?"

"..."

"It's okay Prowl... He just wants to know so he can help..." Jazz whispered. Prowl sighs. Jazz gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

"...I... I don't...want to talk about it..."

"But how would I know how to help if you don't tell me what happened?" Ratchet asked. Prowl was silent in thought, thinking of how best to explain. He could sense Jazz supporting him and sending comforting pulses to his spark. Some how remembering the attack led to another familiar memory of when he was just still just a sparkling. His mother and father will still around and he remembered the three flyers attacking him and mocking him.

"...It was them..." he suddenly spoke quietly to himself, not realizing that he spoke out loud.

"Was who, Prowl?" Jazz asked.

"...It's nothing..."

"...You're sure?" Prowl nods. "...You really don't want to talk about it?" he added, now whispering. "You can tell me anything, alright?"

"...It's nothing...just old memories..."

"Alright," Jazz smiled.

Ratchet sighed irritably. "Could you at least explain how it happened? You don't have to go into detail. Just tell me what caused the damage." Prowl nods and weakly told the medic of what had happened.

"Mostly one punching me in the face..." Prow; explained weakly "After that it was hard to tell..."

Ratchet nodded. "That helps enough." Prowl sighs again, thinking back to those old times. Jazz just gave his hand a comforting squeeze again. Ratchet gently lifted open Prowl's helmet. "Okay, Prowl. I'm going to shut off your sight completely so I can repair your optics."

"...I can't see that much anyways..."

Ratchet laughed a bit. "At least you still have a positive attitude." Prowl sighed again. Ratchet more accurately examined his optics and carefully removed the lenses to replace them with new ones. All the while Prowl thought back to the old days. The image of the new seekers became clearer and clearer as he did. They where the same seekers that he remember when he was just a sparkling, now grown up as much as him.

_It's them! I knew it! It's the same slag bullies from before!_ This upset Prowl the most for back then he was just a very young bot and his father would been there to protect him.

Jazz could sense the emotions in his spark and took hold of Prowl's hand with both of his. "What's wrong, Prowl?" he whispered.

"...It's nothing..."

"You sure you don't want to talk about? I wouldn't tell anyone..."

"..."

Jazz was silent for a moment. "I see..." he said. "We'll talk later." Ratchet was still checking Prowl. He carefully finished repairing his optics and reconnected everything before carefully closing up his helmet.

"Okay Prowl can you see now?"

"Yeah...thanks Ratchet." He just nodded and started work on his other injuries. Prowl saw Jazz still by his side smiling at him. Prowl smiled just a little.

"Those new seekers of Megatron's sure did a number on you." Ratchet said as he worked.

"Yeah..." Jazz sighed.

"..."

"Alright, Prowl. You're free to go." Prowl nods his thanks and was help up by Jazz.

"C'mon, bro," he smiled as he led him to his quarters.

- - -

On the way there Jazz started to speak again. "Prowl, what is it that you didn't want to say back there?" he asked. Prowl sighs and glanced down at the floor as they walked. "Something's bugging ya..."

It wasn't long when they reached his quarters when Prowl finally decided to speak. "I knew those three seekers, Jazz..." he said softly.

"...How?" he asked curiously, helping Prowl lie down on his bed.

Prowl sighed again. "...They used to bully me back on Cybertron...when I was a sparkling..."

"Oh man, Prowl! So...that explains why they attacked you today. They remembered you." Prowl sighed with a nod. "Hey, it's okay man," Jazz smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It makes me miss my father..." he said softly.

"What dose this have to do with yer old man?" Jazz asked.

"My father was a flying type..."

"Aww, man..." Jazz said, now understanding it all. He climbed up into the bed next to him, pulling him into an embrace.

"Sadly he went MIA when I was still a sparkling..."

"I'm sorry, Prowl..." he said sadly. He pulled Prowl against him in a tighter hug.

Prowl sighs again. "Don't tell any one. I don't want the whole Ark to know." he said softly.

"It's between you and me pal."

"Also Ironhide..." Prowl said. Jazz looked confused. "Ironhide was an old friend of my father's..."

"Oh... I won't tell a single spark." Prowl smiled a bit. Jazz smiled back. "How about some serious R and R?" he said, cuddling against Prowl.

"I guess it won't hurt..."

"You need it, Prowl," Jazz smiled, resting his head on Prowl's chest. "It's an order from your older brother."

"Wait just a astrosecond, since when you're my OLDER brother?" Prowl asked.

Jazz laughed outright. "Guess I better reverse that chord." Prowl couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Anyway, I still say it's time to rest," Jazz said seriously.

"Interesting that you of all mechs can be serious." Prowl said.

"I mean it, Prowl," Jazz glared, tilting his head up to look right at Prowl.

Prowl laughed a bit. "Yes, I know..." Jazz smiled and rested his head back down. He slowly drifted off into recharge; all that worry taking its toll on him. It took awhile until Prowl himself went into recharge as well.

- - -

Jazz didn't know how long he was in recharge when he was awaken by some whimpering. He groggily looked around, lifting his head up. The whimpering was very near. He knew where when he felt the immense sadness and loneliness in his spark. That's when he laid his optics on Prowl, who was still in recharge but it didn't look like it was a peaceful recharge. "...Prowl...?" he whispered. He was very concerned, knowing the tactician never showed emotion that much. Prowl was still in recharge, whimpering a word at times. "...Prowl?" Jazz asked a bit more loudly.

"...M-Mama..."

Jazz's optics widened. "Mama? Prowl! Hey, you alright man?"

Suddenly Prowl bolted from recharge, looking scared out his processors. "Mama!"

"Hey man! What's with you? You're acting mighty strange there, man." Prowl tried to cycle air through his intakes to calm his raging processor. "Prowl, you alright?" Jazz asked in a serious manner, his optics looking right at him with worry.

It took awhile for Prowl to calm down when he remember Jazz was there. "Yeah...sorry if I woke you..."

"You sure you're alright? You weren't having a very pleasant dream cycle."

"...Yeah...sorry about that..."

"It's cool. What were you dreaming about?" he asked gently. "It wouldn't have anything more to do with your father would it?"

Prowl shook his head. "Not really...mostly my mother..." he said softly.

"Something must have happened..." Jazz sighed sadly.

Prowl sighs sadly. "...Yeah..."

"Would it help to talk about it? I'll listen and I won't tell anyone."

"...I guess..." Prowl said "It's something I don't normally talk about lately..."

"Well, you've already told me about your father. You can trust me. We're brothers," Jazz said as he took Prowl's hand into his.

"...Well..." Prowl started slowly. He was unsure where to start. Jazz just sat up with him and waited, ready to listen. "...It happened some time after my father went missing..." Prowl started slowly "The Decepticons were slowly rising in number..." He tried to repress a shutter through his fame of just thinking it even though his door wings twitched. Jazz put a hand on his shoulder. Prowl sighed again. "Me and my mother were home when it happened... When the Decepticons attack the city I lived in..." Jazz's optics grew sad, but he was silent as he listened. "Mother told me to hide somewhere safe, I was still very young at time so I didn't know what was really going on then."

"...She...she didn't have time...to hide herself...did she?" Jazz asked sadly, head hung low. His spark now started to feel sympathy pain.

Prowl shook his head sadly. "...No..." he said.

"I'm really sorry, man," he sighed, pulling the tactician into a tight hug.

Prowl sighs sadly again. "...That was the day I lost her, Jazz..."

"Its okay, Prowl. She's in a better place, looking out for you. You got me now, brother. Besides, I know your father is still out there somewhere."

"...I know...I can feel it in my spark..."

Jazz smiled a bit. "You'll be alright, man." Prowl sighs sadly again. "She'd want you to be happy."

"...Yeah I know...It's just hard sometimes..."

"Losing a loved one always is, especially that young."

"...If it wasn't for Ironhide and some other friends of my father's I would have none to care for me back then..."

"Good thing 'Hide did come along then. I'm sure he took great care of ya."

Prowl nods slowly. "Yeah..."

Jazz smiled. "Well, why don't you try to go back to sleep. I won't go anywhere, I promise."

"I know." Jazz just smiled and waited for Prowl to settle back down. It wasn't long until Prowl finally got back into recharge. Jazz sighed happily before rejoining him in sleep.


End file.
